Ikebukuro Ghouls
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Once there was Mikado who had became a ghoul. The end. No, he had his life in a lot of tragedy. Ghoul!bukuro, Shizuo works at Russia sushi, Izaya's creepily interested in Mikado. Mikado's life in ikebukuro turns upside down due to an accident with a certain SLASHER attack. What can Mikado do with his life as a half ghoul and a half human now? -kappalord does not own anything c:
1. life as a ghoul-human

**no :c**

Once in the town of Ikebukuro, Mikado was walking on his usual path.

Mikado Ryu**-don't say my full name-**gamine, is this high school student wearing the school's blue uniform and black tie contrasted with his black hair and dull dark blue eyes. He had a brown bag with him too. He was going to visit a friend he met here in Ikebukuro on his day off.

"Here I am, in another scene were I'm just looking on the ground. Waiting for shits to happen." Mikado thought aloud to none but himself to keep him entertained.

Just then, random person started to go sonic fast running to Mikado in a weird motion. He was not expecting this.

"AHHHHH YOOO HEY MAN." It was Hiroshi, he was another second year student at Raira Academy, a friend of Mikado from first year. He had orange hair a lip piercing and hazel eyes in a dull yellow hoodie, green beamie hat and black slacks.

"Ah, heey... Hiroshi.." Mikado awkwardly gave Hiroshi a greeting wave while apparently his friend was there to tell him something.

"Yeah you see these balls, man, it's so manly!" Hiroshi did something. Mikado pokerfaced.

"Bro no homo." Mikado was disgusted at his friend. He wondered, "Why is he even my friend in the first place..."

Mikado tried to ingore Hiroshi's weird acts and shook his head.

He kept walking, trying to keep his distance away from Hiroshi.

"You should get away from yo home more often man." Hiroshi followed him for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah sure.." Mikado started to speed walk his way across the street. He forgot it was also a non-walking sign.

_**"JAAAAAY WAAAAALKKKIIINNGGGG!"** _The police man truck Togusa guy pointed at Mikado. Mikado judged his truck with an anime girl on the side door.

Hiroshi wanted to impress Mikado, so he lunged at the man and they both fell on the other side.

"Yeah I've got this, Mikado run now man." Hiroshi was wrestling Togusa, but he didn't stand a chance at this point.

"This is my chance to get away from him, sorry man, but I rather not be with you today..." Mikado ran away without looking back at his 'friend' kinda glad.

"Wait, no man I need help!" Togusa and Hiroshi struggled around the sidewalk still wrestling, while passing by people walking judged them.

And so Mikado went to go buy some toilet swords from Shizuo's toilet sword shop. Shizuo Heiwajima. One of Ikebukuro's strongest, was friends with Mikado. Since Mikado first came to bukuro, he got hit by a trash can thrown by Shizuo while he was chasing a black and white blob, that Mikado couldn't figure what it was.

After that they became friends because of Mikado's interest in the books that Shizuo had in his store.

It was practically illegal to be selling swords like that, but Shizuo doesn't really care.

"Oh hey Mikado you buying some more toilet swords?" Shizuo had blonde dyed hair and tall, did I mention that he was strong, like really strong? He was in his usual getup attire of impersonating a bartender and wearing blue sunglasses to cover his hazel eyes, Mikado always wonders why he still wore them when he was fired from the bar a long while ago.

"Nah, I'm just buying some of your books in that dark corner." Mikado replied.

"Darn." Not a lot of people bought Shizuo's toilet swords. Most people just questioned him.

As Mikado reached for a book, he noticed a box of different styled masks laying beside them and a set of silver.. balls on a cushion.

"Hey, Shizuo."

"You're going to buy a toilet sword?" He pick up a cigarette and he it between his lips.

"No... are you selling these things?"

"Uh, yeah sure. You want one of those?" Shizuo found his lighter and lit a flame on the end.

"Just make sure they're not invested with toilet sword power..."

"Um, yeah they aren't." Mikado picked up one and it turned in to a blue shiny ball. It started to glow in his hands.

"... You sure about that?" Mikado wanted to regret picking that up. He looked to Shizuo was disbelief.

"Yeah, they're perfectly fine, just god damn buy it." Shizuo needed SOMEONE to buy those products off his hands.

Mikado wasn't convinced, but he decided to buy it anyway. "Ok, ok, fine." Mikado gave a sigh.

"Yay thanks come again Mikado. See you later"

"I will I will... maybe...Bye." Mikado awkwardly walked out of the shop.

Mikado was then headed to his home. It was getting a little late.

Then Saika happened, he was attacked. (**scene was cut :c)**

So much for his day off.

-A few week later-

Mikado was now in Raira General hospital. He had things being inserted into his body because he had to live, he had dreamt that he was in this nightmare world in blood and Saika was with him. He opened his eyes.

"Wha where am I.." Mikado tried to look around but his head was paralyzed due to the cores that restricted his moving.

"God damn it." Mikado closed his eyes and hoped he could move his head again.

He heard some talking, and it was about Mikado and shits. He wondered what was going on... hell does he know, so he went back to sleep listening at the same time.

-A few hours later-

Mikado was now on his bed.

"Oh, good. I'm home. Must've been a dream." Mikado was so wrong.

Mikado stood up, and walked over to go eat something, he was hungry.

He noticed a note, and read it over.

"Hey man, it's a me Hiroshi! I got you some food because I think it's cool man. I carried you from the hospital too, you were out for a couple of weeks man, don't make a bro worry! PS don't mind that I got into your house."

-Sincerely, Hiroshi.

Mikado shivered.

"Ok.. then.. ah well, free food, is free food." Mikado reached for a burger, but before Mikado wanted to eat, he just remembered about what was going on in the hospital.

***Flash back when he was still conscious dying slowly***

"No, he can't live like that, we'll have to replace the organs."

A man with a long lab coat, brown hair and glasses confessed with a nurse.

"The girl that he was with's organs are still undamaged, we can save him."

"But those organs are from a ghoul! We can't do this!"

"Just do it." The man's glasses shined over and frowned.

This man made the decision of transplanting Saika's organs into Mikado reasoning that she was a hopeless case and Mikado needed her organs immediately.

"Fine, don't you blame me if the boy becomes a half ghoul. This will be your fault." The woman went to work quickly after the order was made.

"I'm fine with that. I'm already too covered in sins to save myself from the darkness anymore." He gave a bitter smile.

-Back to Mikado-

"What? a ghoul? eh." Mikado heard of the ghouls that lucked over Ikebukuro, they're monsters that blend into human society and.. eat human meat..

He heard about it from Hiroshi when he was blading about something in the middle. Mikado gulped.

'Is it true...? Am I really one of them..?' Mikado tested his theory, reaching for the burger that was on the counter.

Mikado stared at the burger, and chomped it. When he tried to swallow, he couldn't.

_**"BLERRUGH"**_ Mikado couldn't swallow it, he ran to the washroom and threw up in his toilet. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that one of his eyes.. one was black with a red pupil in the middle. He screamed.

Then he reached for another foods and beverages and started eating and drinking to see if it was true.

"I... I can't eat anything..." Mikado attempted again.

"Agh, what is this it taste like poison, ... I can't live on like this."

He had tears in his eyes, he didn't understand what in the world was going on.

Mikado reached for a knife, and tried to kill himself, but it broke off when impacted on to his stomach.

"What." Mikado didn't understand, so he went to go run around the place screaming like a pyscho.

"I hate my life so much screw you Saika, ah but you're already dead and.. inside me..." It was a tragedy indeed for Mikado. He didn't understand anything anymore. He clutched his stomach.

"I'm.. I'm heading out.." Mikado opened the door and went out the street of bukuro in a aqua hoodie with the hood on. The people of bukuro seem to stray away from Mikado, as if they felt and knew he was 'different'.

Walking to the end of an ally a few tears dared to fall and he cried sliding down the wall. He felt disgusted and afraid. And ALONE.

Due to some noises he noticed a person eating a human's corpse it was a ghoul like him umm half like him.

Mikado denied that he was a ghoul, he was human. Mikado wanted to scream at the scene, the blood and the flesh though it made his mouth water and his eye turn black. He was hungry.

The ghoul had notied Mikado's presence with blood on his face and eyes of black, red pupils and veins.

"Oh, hey you, your a ghoul like me." He saw Mikado's fear, so he hesisted to slowly give Mikado a piece of the flesh that he was feasting on. "Ah ..here I can't really give you much, but yeah, take it." He slowly thusted it towards Mikado to give him some.

He was a pretty nice ghoul, maybe Mikado could live better with his help. Maybe.

Then he died.

It was Walker, and he was here to kill ghouls.

"Yo, prepare to die." Walker has a long smile on and his eyes were as good as snake eyes, the male had very dulled out blonde hair with a blue hoodle and black pants. And another important thing that Mikado noticed he was a ghoul too.

"Aw, shit, it's the walker guy." Mikado was pretty sad he just died... Mikado had to run, but then he grabbed him.

"Choose, death by the walking spell, or death by monkeys! Oo oo oo ah ah ah! but actually, wait I need to know your name."

Mikado wondered why that was even necessary... but, after all, he was Walker. He might as well since he was going to die.

"It's Mikado..."

"Yeah? Mikado what?"

"Mikado... Mikado.. Ryu-"

"Oh, I got it! you're Mikado Ryugamine, the air conditioning guy!"

Sometime striked in Mikado. "What..what did you say? Did you just.. say my full NAME?" Mikado was inraged at this.

Walker had his blue bikaku kagune C-shaped tentacle sticking out from his back, in a power stance.

Mikado screamed in rage, as of that the blue spirit balls that he had glowed when they dropped from his bag. And floated beside him and that's when Mikado powered up. His eye turned black and red and something.. something red, two tentacle's came out of his back. Mikado's kagune. He attacked.

'Shit, he's using the spirit balls of Ikebukuro's fortissimo along was his kagune powers of speed, strength and power, I can't take much longer..' Walker thought with little panic, blocking Mikado's attack.

Mikado started to hit him around with the tentacles, while Walker tried and attempted to fight back.

It was no use though, that form was forged over Shizuo's powers. He lunged at him over and over, until he saw Shizuo walking on a path. Speak of the devil.

Shizuo had noticed that sounds in the ally and went to take a short look. 'Mikado..? Oh hell no. I go shopping for ingredients and Mikado becames a ghoul.. great. I shouldn't have looked, even better here he comes to lunged at me..'

Mikado was out of his mind right now, for Walker has said his full name. But Mikado let go of him, and headed for Shizuo when he spoted him, he was hungry and Shizuo looked like it wouldn't hurt if.. he took a bite.

He ran towards Shizuo at full speed and having Walker disappear into the dark ally.

"Shit, I knew it, he must be starved.." Well that was part of it. Shizuo unleashed his form, his eyes went black and his pupils glowed red. Shizuo Heiwajima was indeed a ghoul. In the back of Mikado's mind he wondered if that was why he was so strong and fast.

"That's enough.. Mikado.." Shizuo picked him up, and threw him on top of a car making Mikado's blue ball form disappeared along of his kagune creeping back in to his skin.

Shizuo sighed, lighting a cig and taking a glance at Mikado's unconscious body breathe slowly.

"What to do with this now.." Shizuo then left Mikado on the car, it was safe now since Walker had left and he had to get back to his work.

After a while, Mikado woke up. "Darn, you Shizuo, your blue ball power was actually useful that time." Mikado got up and rubbed his head.

Then wondered why he was on a car, looking around where he was now.

Hiroshi then ran like sonic once again, and grabbed Mikado.

"Yo hey man! I got somethin' good to tell you!" Mikado didn't feel good about this... Hiroshi brings bad news.

"What is it..?" Hiroshi pointed at his apartment building.

"Your apartment got burned down! now you can stay with me!" Mikado's eye twitched.

"I have to live with... with.. this.. guy.."

"Ah, don't worry about it Mikado man, you just need to get some money so you can get your house back!"

Mikado thought of it, he had to get it quickly, he didn't want to stay with this guy...

"Um, thanks but no thanks Hiroshi, I can take care of myself..." Mikado started to walk away again.

"Hey man why you gotta be like that don't you walk away from me fool." Mikado was now many meters away from Hiroshi.

"Dang, I need some new friends." Mikado sighed, shaking his head.

"Some money.. where do I find a job to get some money..." Mikado wandered and wandered, until then, in a shady area of Ikebukuro on the corner to be seen as a restaurant, he stared at sight he saw it.

It was a sign. It said.. "Human meat sushi on half price day" 'Not shady and creepy looking at all...' Mikado though with doubt in his statement.

Mikado was pretty hungry, he hadn't eaten yet. "Russia sushi" was what the sign said.

"I might as well see if I can get a chance to work here or not..." Mikado walked closer to the shop, until Simon, in the usual blue and white russia sushi uniform and hat, appeared in front of him.

"Oh, Ni hao." Simon was smiling. He had his rape face on.

Mikado gulped. "Uh... uhh... hi?"

"My name is Simon. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that's that's nice... I'm.. I'm Mikado.." Mikado felt like this was going to go wrong.

"Hm.. I know, you want to eat my sushi, please come in friend." Simon said with his usual smile.

"Euh.. no.. I-I want to work here..." Despite the fact Mikado saw what was in there, peeking he didn't think that stuff was consumable.

But, the smell was pretty nice. It was most likely Simon's hat.

But then, Mikado had a random seizure, and then he ran away.

"Sorry, Simon I gotta run. I'll be back." Mikado said in the terminator voice.

"Come back again, you'll be hungry if you don't, eat sushi."

**Time skip.**

"Hey, Simon. I'm back."

"Oh, very good, you finally here. Ok, come inside Mikado, have some sushi." Simon and Mikado walked into the restaurant.

Simon pointed at the sushi stand.

"This is where you work, you will work here with Dennis. Dennis, meet Mikado."

Dennis just waved at Mikado, and Mikado waved back.

Suddenly, Shizuo walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late Sim-" Mikado and Shizuo stared at each other.

"Y-you work here Shizuo?" 'really?' Mikado had to question.

"Yeah... why do you ask you..." Shizuo was wearing the uniform. He looked hilarious.

"Pfft t-that looks kinda stupid on you." Mikado muffled a laugh.

"Ehhh shut up."

"Oh, Shi-zu-o, nice to see you, you come to work." Simon greeted Shizuo with open arms.

"Hey, Simon."

"You will work in the back for today. Mikado friend here is going to work here from today."

Shizuo nodded and walked past Simon and entered one of the doors behind the stand.

"Mikado, you must wear this." Simon handed him over a hat and clothing similar to Simon's uniform.

"God damn it." Mikado took the folded uniform in his hands.

"Ok, Mikado, I hope you all get along. Fighting always bad, it makes you hungry." Mikado went into the change room and started his work.

Simon went out, and started to advertise.

Mikado thought to himself.

"Eugh, this better be worth it... I don't want to be in this ridiculous uniform everyday..."

Just then, a familiar face appeared in the restaurant. With a smirk, he said,

"Long time no see, Mikado~." It was the evil man of Ikebukuro. Izaya Orihara.

"You're looking stunning, you're extra cute in that uniform." Izaya eyed Mikado up and down.

"Izaya please no." Mikado had met his stalker again in Russia Sushi this time. Mikado felt really uncomfortable.

Izaya went up to him, and whispered seductively in his ear,

"Mikado~." Mikado made a face that can clear show, "Can you not." Izaya then sniffed Mikado.

"Ah, your scent is very sweet today.. did you use conditioner?"

"Well, yes, but wait no that's not it but yes." Izaya held and stroked Mikado's shoulder slowly down creepily.

"Uh, Izaya, yeah... I gotta go work..." Mikado headed to the counter, but then he accidently bumped into something sharp hard on his hand.

"Ow..." It started to cut open some blood. Meanwhile, Shizuo was getting some human flesh, he noticed he got cut.

"Oh, Mikado, you alright?" Shizuo got out a white handkerchief and pressed it against the cut.

Izaya made a weird grinning face, he could the smell the scent of blood from here, and it smelled heavenly, he licked his lips.

Shizuo was completely ingoring that Izaya was there. 'That oaf, paying no attention to me, huff! brute'

He excused himself to the washroom. Izaya washing his face a little, fixing his hair with his fingers.

"Ok, Izaya. Keep your cool, don't blow this off. You just have be patient.. and then I'll have a good meal soon. Maybe, as long as Shizu-chan doesn't interfere." He says with thought of Shizuo.

"Well I'll deal with that monster tonight anyways." He thought of R-18 thoughts with a lick on his lips.

"Now to wait." Izaya spoke to himself looking in the mirror before heading out.

Izaya went out and looked back at Mikado.

"We'll meet again, Mikado-kun."

Izaya somehow did felt a bit of jeaously toward this boy from taking his monster's attention..

The more better to eat him later.

"Ahahaha... no." Mikado went back to work.

Shizuo then came to Mikado.

"Hey, Mikado you gonna visit my shop more often?" Shizuo knew he would need more blue ball power.

"Uh, yeah.. yeah.. sure.." Mikado needed some of that, but at the same time didn't think it was a good idea.

Then, a customer came. It was Kadota Kyohei, a friend of Mikado's when he first entered the city and before Shizuo hit him with a trash can. He was a little older than Mikado, with brown gelled back spike hair and eyes, wearing green and black today.

"At a time like this..." Mikado had to say hi anyways.

As Kadota walked in, he had a smirk on his face.

"Pffff.. Mikado... is that you?" He chuckle at his friend's outfit.

"Yeah, hey don't judge."

"Well, I, I am batman, I can jugde you."

"Yeah yeah, sure."

"So, why are you here anyways?"

"My house burned down. And so I started to work here for money." Mikado said without emotion.

"Wait what? how?"

"I don't know... you ask Hiroshi.."

"Seriously, him?" Kadota raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Mikado didn't even want to be his friend in the first place..

"Well, since your here... I'll have six batman rolls." Kadota said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mikado sighed.

"Ok.. then.. six batman rolls." Kadota took a sit with a serious expression. Apparently batman rolls were on the menu. Mikado didn't understand what exactly what they were made of, but ingored that thought and gave in the order.

Mikado walked into where Shizuo worked.

"Shizuo, six batman rolls."

"Are you serious? Is Kadota outside?"

"Yes, just do it." And so Shizuo got right to it and made it within a few seconds, Shizuo was pretty handy with the sushi thing. Dennis has taught him well.

Mikado brought out the sushi roll, and placed it on his table.

"Thanks Mikado, that was kinda fast... who made it?"

"Don't ask." Mikado went to waiter on another customer's order of yellowtail fish sushi.

Kadota ate up the rolls served with tea, and left a little tip for Mikado in the end.

"Good luck on getting that house back, Mikado." Kadota waved as he put on his dark green beamie and left.

"Thanks." Mikado took the tip and went back to work.

-A few hours later-

It was quite late now. Then, suddenly Simon went to dismiss them.

"Ok, you two, you are done for today."

Simon gave them their money, and waited for them to leave.

Simon then pulled out a box.

"Here you go Mikado, some human meat sushi and some coffee w/ sugar cubes."

"Thanks, Simon." Mikado left the place with his meal to eat on the roof of an abandoned building.

So today, Mikado learned that in Russia sushi, the owners are ghouls, and everyone who works there are also. They sale regular sushi as well as additional human meat sushi that's hunted by Shizuo for ghouls. They also sale coffee and tea.

It's a place where ghouls and humans interact in a place to eat good sushi. Or that's what Simon had said.

Afterwards, Mikado went to go find Hiroshi's place.

When he got in, Hiroshi just hopped on him.

"Hey, man you take too long." Hiroshi had honestly nothing to do.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get back sooner."

"Ok, take a shower and go to bed." Mikado went into the bathroom, went in the tub, and turned on the tap.

Mikado had to continue this as his life, he slowly had shown recovery as being half ghoul. But something just didn't seem right.

After he finished, he dried, and got back on his clothes.

"Where do I sleep?" Mikado was super tired, he never had a job before.

"Oh, I got a sleeping bag for you." Hiroshi unraveled it and gave it to Mikado.

He set it up in the living room.

"Good night man." Hiroshi turned off the lights.

"Good.. night?" Mikado was creeped out, but still. He had to live here for now. Mikado went to sleep.

-The next day-

Mikado awoke from his sleep, and got up. Of course, Mikado had to go to school, he just missed it.

Although, since his house burned down, he didn't have his school clothing, so he had to look through some dead peoples uniforms.

Mikado got out of the house before Hiroshi got up, and ran to school.

With luck, a person was eating a class mate his grade, and left the clothes there. He stared at Mikado.

"What're you looking at you." He thought he was a human, but since Mikado consumed some of the blue ball power, he had part of the magical hidden blue ball cloak that covered the blueness red in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just uh, I'm just leaving." The ghoul then crawled away, because he was full.

"Well, that was easy." Mikado picked up the clothes, but they were covered in blood.

"Great." Mikado would have to wear a bloody uniform. Mikado walked into his class room, and the teacher just looked at him with a old man look.

"Hey, you, person." The teacher was kinda blind.

"Um, yes?" Mikado knew this was a good chance.

"You.. you sit down son." Mikado went right away to get a chair.

"Ok." He sat down, while a few people judged.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing partner shits. So pick a partner."

Mikado couldn't find anyone, until he noticed Hiroshi was actually sitting beside him.

"Hey, yo man."

"What the fuck. How'd you even get in here?"

"Oh, since some person died man. So, I found this guy who makes the school uniforms, and told him I needed one, and now we're here, don't worry yo, man. I got your back."

Mikado would regret ever meeting Hiroshi.

"Well, I guess we're partners..." Mikado hoped this partner shit wasn't something stupid like the old man always host's.

"You will all be having a romantic dance today at the gym. Ooo hoho hooo." The teacher was a perv, like the painter guy man.

Mikado then ran away out of class like a ninja, he really didn't want to deal with this today.

"Yo, man come back."

Mikado then ran out of the school, and went to work a little more early at Russia Sushi.

Mikado thought to himself,

"Anything better than being taught by that old man..." Mikado went to go see Simon.

"Ooh, Mikado, I see you are here to eat my sushi. It good." Simon forgot the concept that Mikado worked here.

"Um, yes, Simon.. I'll eat your sushi, but I'll work here first."

"Oh, you want to work here, Mikado?" Simon was still smiling his usual weird smile.

"No, Simon. I work here."

"Oh, what. Ok." Simon lead him to the stand.

"Here, you work here Mikado."

Simon's memory wasn't very well, because in secret his hat smells good with all his thoughts being sucked into it.

"Um, yeah, ok. I'll also take some human meat sushi at the end of my shift, Simon." He waved to Dennis and went to change into the Russia sushi uniform while Simon went to go advertise.

-A hour later-

As Mikado was working, the evil man came in.

"Well hellloo Mikadooo I have to talk to you."

"Ah, well, sorry Izaya, but I have to work-" Mikado was cut off by Simon who popped in the room.

"Oh, Mikado! it's break time, so you can do your stuff. Also, you have to because I can."

Simon peered with his head sticking out. Mikado got angry, and threw a sashimi at Simon, he dodged it and went back to advertising.

Izaya went and chased the sashimi and ate it, then went back to Mikado. Izaya could eat it, because only special ghouls can eat other things.

"Well, then, lets go." Izaya grabbed Mikado's hand and they went outside.

They sat down at a picnic table to have their little conversation.

"I see you use Shizu-chan's blue ball powers." Izaya couldn't use them because Shizuo used an Izaya reject spell on the balls.

"Um, well, Izaya not really, I thought it was a normal ball, so-"

"Ah, not to worry Mikado, I know you like using them."

"Ok, sure Izaya." Mikado judged.

"You do like his books in his store, don't you?"

"Well, I just come there to look at the books he's got new in store, that's all.." Mikado really thought that he should get away from Izaya.

But then Izaya went to go get into the sexy topic.

"Your scent is just wonderful, it makes me so aroused." Izaya grins. Mikado tried to back away.

"Um, Izaya, no." Izaya got closer to Mikado.

"Shhh, baby, I know you love me. Have about having a threesome with me and Shizu-chan?"

'Oh god..' Mikado froze. Izaya smirked.

"Ok, Mikado, break time's over, back to work you." Simon popped out again.

'Thank god, Simon!' Mikado was happy that Simon came back to tell him that.

"Oh, look break times over Izaya, bye!" Mikado ran back to work.

"Jeez Mikado, I know you just can't show it." Izaya had a grin on, chuckling at the student worker.

Izaya went and ordered something.

"Ohhh Mikado, I have an order. I'll have some fatty tuna." Izaya could eat that too.

"Very well, Izaya... some fatty tuna.." Izaya sat down at a the nearest table to Mikado looking at him as if he was food and licked his lips.

Mikado went into the back room awkwardly walking back there to Shizuo to give the order.

"Ok, Shizuo, some fatty tuna."

"Let me guess, is it the flea?" Shizuo was working other orders for humans and ghouls.

"Yep.." Mikado sadly responsed.

"Fine.." Shizuo got to work, and made the fatty tuna, and added a little note on the dish.

Mikado got the tray, and gave it to Izaya.

"Hm? what's this?" Izaya pick up the note.

Izaya smiled when he reads the note.

"I hope you choke on it." -Shizuo

"Aww, I love you too Shizu-chan." Izaya blow a flying kiss towards Shizuo.

Izaya ate it all delicately and then got up from his seat, and walked out after he pays. As he was about to leave, he looks back as his hand's on the door side about to leave.

"We will definitely meet again, Mikado-kun, oh and I'll see you tonight Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo simply nodded and said "die" while he went to dry some glasses.

With that Izaya gave a wave, a wink and left the Russia Sushi place.

"Geez." Mikado was about tired of Izaya already, taking his empty plate of fatty tuna.

"How do you deal with that Shizuo?" Mikado questioned Shizuo's taste.

Shizuo shakes his head, as if he was saying, 'don't even ask me'

-Night time-

Simon payed everyone, and gave Mikado his food for the night.

"Here you go Mikado. Sushi is good and it will make you happy." Simon smiled while giving him his tray.

"Once again, thanks Simon. Just please try to remember I work here..."

"Oh, yes I will Mikado I am very smart you know." As Simon said that it was absorbing his brain again.

"Who are you again?" Mikado sighed softly at Simon and dismissed himself.

Mikado left and ate the human sushi at a table, and went back to look for Hiroshi's house.

Suddenly, a man got a potatoe sack and pulled it over Mikado. He was getting kidnapped.

"AHHH HELP." The man then carried him away.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was asleep dreaming of an anime he was watching.

-Tomorrow-

Hiroshi got out of his bed, and went to wake up Mikado.

"Rise and shine man! Ahh.." He uncovered the blanket, but to find no one, Mikado wasn't there.

"Damn, man, don't just disappear all of a sudden." Hiroshi searched all around, but couldn't find him.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 C:**

**-kappalord**


	2. cut scene one: the Saika attack

**chapter 1:**

**cut scene to when mikado really met saika/anri, it was rejected :c**

**now face the kung fu rage of Mikado's blue ball fury:**

**when Mikado was about to go home from Shizuo's toilet sword shop and it was getting late,**

Just then, a random girl came up to him in this weird glasses face look.

"Um hi you person." Mikado wanted to walk away.

"Hi hi my name is Anri, oh is that a ball? I've got some pretty big ones if you want."

Mikado knew this was going to go wrong, especially with that phrase.

"Um, I gotta go to my house, so bye."

Anri grabbed Mikado and ran with him for no reason.

"NOOOOO." Mikado REALLY wanted to get away.

A few running steps later, they arrived at a construction site.

"Let's do it here." Anri leaned forward to Mikado.

"What god no." Until then, Anri transformed into a Saika thing that can jump.

"I'm going to eat you now hehehe." Anri hit him several times just like a super saiyon shooting kai-balls at a person over and over again like.

"AHHHHHHH"

Mikado was bleeding bad, but then he realized, the glowing ball was actually enchanted with the toilet sword power, he bit it like Eren would bite bread with great power.

He then gained the toilet sword blue ball power.

"Time to fight you c:" Mikado knew it had to be powerful, after all, it was from Shizuo.

"They fought around and around, while Anri was blocking a lot with her Saika tentacle thing from her back.

Mikado had to finish this, so as he thought of how Anri did that saiyon thing, he flew into the air, and used the sanic fast blue ball attack.

"PEW PEW PEW PEW"

It was so powerful, and out of control, it hit a bar on top of them, and it fell down on Anri. Then her boobs exploded.

"God damn it." Anri was getting tired of this happening indeed.

Suddenly, Mikado fainted because of the magical blue ball power intensity. Every went black.

**insert Raira hospital scene here. = half ghoul Mikado, poor Mikado.**

**-next time we have Izaya's washroom scene original wanted version c:**


	3. cut scene two: Izaya' washroom trip

**chapter 2:**

**cut scenes from Mikado's ghoul life c:**

**when Izaya visited them at Russia sushi, another washroom conversation version one.**

**What I wanted Izaya to really say in the washroom:**

"Uh, Izaya, yeah... I gotta go work..." Mikado headed to the counter, but then he accidentally bumped into it hard on the hand.

"Ow..." It started to cut open some blood. Meanwhile, Shizuo was getting some human flesh, he noticed he got cut.

"Oh, Mikado, you alright?" Shizuo got out a white handkerchief and pressed it against the cut.

Izaya made a weird grinning face.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I'll just be taking that." With that Izaya snatched the handkerchief away, covered in Mikado's blood, Mikado didn't really need it anyway.

But Izaya just took it and went into the washroom.

"Ok..?" Mikado wanted to go back to work as soon as he could, getting away from his as soon as he left for the washroom.

Izaya was in the washroom washing his face a little, fixing his hair with his fingers.

"Ok, ok, Izaya. Keep your cool, don't blow this off. You just have be patient..."

Izaya started to sniff the handkerchief.

**_*SNIIIFFFF*_**

"Oh, ho ho..."

_***SNIIIIFFFFF***_

"Muh, muh..."

"Such tender sweetness and..."

_***SNNIIIFFFF***_

"Mellow harmony..."

_***SNNIIIIIFFFFF***_

Izaya started going into super psycho sniff mode.

"OH, MUH, OOOOH. OH."

"OH, YES MIKADO YOUR SCENT IS SO **DELICIOUS**."

_***SNNNNNIIIIIIFFFFFF***_

"THE SCENT IS BETTER THAN FATTY TUNA, AND-."

_***SNIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF***_

"Even better than, discovering a new shining star, Aahh!"

**_*SSNIIIIIFFFFF*_** Izaya gives another strong inhale to the handkerchief.

He bend his body backwards to smell the amour to the fullest extends, rolling his eyes backgrounds at the delicious toxic scent that was Mikado's blood cells.

"HOOOOOO..."

"Oh, yes Mikado... I must.. I must have you only for myself... Aaahh, I'm going to savor you slowly.." Izaya was in his creepy mode of planning to eat Mikado.

Izaya went out of the bathroom after fixing himself up, and looked back at Mikado.

"We'll meet again, Mikado."

"Ahahaha... no." Mikado went back to work.

**-kappa out till next chapter**

**read the main story c: enjoy this scene.**


End file.
